


girl sweetvoiced

by knighterrant



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Genderswap, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knighterrant/pseuds/knighterrant
Summary: [transmission from the horny dimension]





	girl sweetvoiced

**Author's Note:**

> [transmission from the horny dimension]

“You sure you’re good with this?” Minghao asks, her blunt nails scraping through Mingyu’s short hair, scratching softly at the delicate skin of her scalp.

Mingyu isn’t really looking at her. She’s stretched across the bed, her stomach pressing into the sheets, Minghao’s legs resting alongside her shoulders.

She has one hand sliding up the pale skin of Minghao’s thigh, the tips of her fingers disappearing under the hem of Minghao’s skirt.

“Yes, please,” Mingyu says, swallowing hard. She’s making more eye-contact with Minghao’s crotch than anything else. Minghao rolls her eyes, stretching her fingers along Mingyu’s jaw and tilting her head up so Mingyu is looking at her properly.

Mingyu must not have expected it because she coughs out a surprised sound, her cheeks going pink.

“I really want to, um, try,” she says, tilting her head into the gentle grasp of Minghao’s fingers. Minghao can almost picture the frantic wagging of a tail behind her from the sweet puppy expression she pulls.

Minghao certainly isn’t going to be telling her no, especially considering what she’s asking. She slides her hand from Mingyu’s jaw to the back of her neck, scratching at the line of her hair and gently encouraging her forward.

Mingyu goes along easily, too easily, pressing her mouth up the inside of Minghao’s thigh. Her mouth is warm and damp on Minghao’s skin, making a surprised shiver crawl down the back of her neck. Mingyu’s head slides under the hem of her skirt, the fabric catching on the back of it and Minghao has to suppress the urge to laugh, letting her legs fall further apart. Mingyu drags her tongue along the crease of Minghao’s thigh, along the elastic and lace edge of her underwear.

“There you go,” Minghao says, before Mingyu has a chance to get shy and pull away like she does sometimes. She’s still new to all of this, after all. Mingyu hums and Minghao can feel it tickling over her skin, the heat of Mingyu’s breath receding from her leg only to come back, gusting over where her panties are damp in the front.

It takes considerable effort for Minghao to keep herself from kicking her hips up. Mingyu’s mouth is tantalizingly close but she hesitates and Minghao tilts her head back, resisting the urge to scream.

Mingyu’s tongue drags a tentative path over the crotch of her panties before Minghao totally loses her mind. The pressure is a shade too light and it’s obvious Mingyu isn’t sure exactly where to aim.

Minghao detaches her hand from the back of Mingyu’s neck, pulling the skirt out of the way and pushing Mingyu’s head down a little.

“Lower,” she says, voice low. “And harder.”

Mingyu doesn’t question it, dipping her head before laving over Minghao’s cunt where she’s definitely starting to make a mess. She uses more pressure this time, dragging the heat and slight dampness over the fabric. Minghao arches her hips a little forward, eyes sinking half-open.

“Like that,” she says, a little groan in her voice. Mingyu start to pick up a proper rhythm, soaking Minghao’s panties from the outside as well.

“Take them off,” Minghao says, nudging her heel against Mingyu’s ribs. Her tone is gentle, encouraging, rather than scolding and Mingyu makes a tiny, almost lost sound in response.

She hooks her fingers in the lace waistband, sitting up to kiss Minghao’s hips before pulling the underwear away. She only drags it down as far as Minghao’s knees, just enough space for her to get her head in between Minghao’s thighs again. She plants several wet kisses around Minghao’s labia, fingers denting small circles in her thighs.

Mingyu’s tongue slips delicately between her folds. Minghao’s breath flutters in her chest, wiggling lower on the bed when Mingyu tugs at her thighs. The angle makes it easier for Mingyu to press her tongue in further, using one of her thumbs to part Minghao’s lips further.

“Ah, up,” Minghao says, doing her best to guide Mingyu’s mouth up to her clit without ripping any hair out of her head. But all it takes is a nudge and Mingyu is following, wrapping her lips around Minghao’s clit and sucking slowly on it. Minghao starts to say something else but it leaves her mouth in a sharp gasp.

Still, she can feel it when Mingyu looks up at her and pets her fingers back through Mingyu’s hair. “Fuck, Mingyu. That feels good.”

She doesn’t have to be able to see it to be able to sense Mingyu smiling. She’s suddenly that much more energetic about dragging her tongue in circles around Minghao’s clit, avoiding it directly. Minghao’s thighs twitch, creeping together like she’s trying to trap Mingyu between them. Mingyu presses down gently, keeping them apart, and Minghao tilts her head back between her shoulders with a long sigh.

“Keep going,” Minghao says, unable to help the slight tremor in her voice. Mingyu is hardly in a position to disobey, it seems. Her tongue traces along Minghao’s walls before prodding at the opening of Minghao’s cunt.

When Mingyu’s tongue slides in, Minghao arches her back, her body drawing out in a long arch, trying not to make a sound that she’ll later come to regret.

It doesn’t matter— Mingyu will probably get plenty of embarrassing sounds out of her. Her nails drag over the back of her neck, mouth hanging open when Mingyu starts fucking her tongue in and out at an unsteady pace.

“Oh, fuck,” Minghao says, her chest shuddering around her next breath. “Right there, honey.”

It definitely isn’t just in her imagination that Mingyu whimpers in return. Her nails drag over Minghao’s thighs, pulling back just enough to pant heavy breaths out against Minghao’s blood-flushed skin, making it tingle.

“You’re doing so good,” Minghao says, trying to catch her own breath. Mingyu looks up at her, her mouth smeared wet, eyes wide and sparkling.

She doesn’t say anything, bumping the top of her head against Minghao’s hand for a second before diving back between her thighs. She stretches her jaw wide, dragging her tongue from Minghao’s clit to her hole once again, repeating the motion twice more to tease.

Minghao doesn’t even get the chance to really think about scolding her before Mingyu’s thumbs are pulling her lips further apart, tongue curling around her exposed clit massaging it sloppily. Minghao’s hips cant up toward Mingyu’s mouth, heels sliding across the bed in a useless search for more leverage.

Mingyu is relentless, even in the face of Minghao’s failed attempts to grind up into her mouth. Minghao stretches one arm out until she finds Mingyu’s wrist, gripping around it and pulling Mingyu’s hand between her legs.

After a little tugging, Mingyu takes the hint. She presses her middle finger in slowly, mouth going slack on her clit with her attention split between the two. It takes a moment but she manages to find a rhythm between the two. It makes Minghao’s legs shake, nails still digging into the delicate inside of Mingyu’s wrist.

“Just like that,” Minghao says, her voice catching. She can feel Mingyu shivering like Minghao has done something other than boss her around and grind her hips against Mingyu’s face. Or, knowing Mingyu, it’s exactly that.

Mingyu presses her forehead against Minghao’s thigh, groaning softly, curling a second finger inside of her. She pushes her fingers through Mingyu’s hair once again, gripping at the top and pulling her in close once more. She hums out a sound that gets lost, dragging her tongue over Minghao’s cunt once again.

Minghao curls her leg over Mingyu’s back, struggling to pull her in closer, all her muscles going tight at once. She’s definitely squishing Mingyu uncomfortably between her thighs when she comes, her whole body arching away from the bed.

One of Mingyu’s hands curls tighter around her thigh, fingers digging into the soft flesh, keeping Minghao from squirming away. Minghao tugs twice at Mingyu’s hair before forcing herself to let go, the tension leaking out of her limbs, leaving her twitching when Mingyu’s tongue slides over her clit once more.

Mingyu is smiling when she looks up, overly pleased with herself as always, laying her cheek against the inside of Minghao’s thigh.

“Can I do it again?” She asks, her attention still only half on Minghao’s face.


End file.
